


Picking the Rose

by grav_ity



Category: Austin & Murry-O'Keefe Families - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By any other name, et cetera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking the Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinco/gifts).



> Hi Cinco! This is totally not your prompt at all! I am sorry. I tried.

Poly O’Keefe

 _Poly O’Keefe_

It was her, gangly and not grown into her shape. The girl with so many siblings and parents whose jobs she couldn’t explain. The girl who felt more at home in Europe than she did in America. The girl who dreamed of starfish and dragons, and believed in unicorns and strange old women who show up in the night with strange requests.

It was difficult to explain.

Poly O’Keefe

 _Poly O’Keefe_

It was her, but she was tired of explaining it. Tired of a name that didn’t make sense, even if she loved the man who gave it to her as much as she loved her parents, uncles and grandparents. It was many, but it wasn’t pronounced that way, not in any of the languages she spoke. When she was little, it was something cute. Now that she’s older, it’s just one more thing that sets her apart.

Poly O’Keefe

 _Poly O’Keefe_

It’s a secret she keeps, when she adds the extra letter. Polly is her alter ego, the girl who would have an easier time of it. It’s not the right name either, but at least it doesn’t lead to a fifteen minute explanation and people can pronounce it properly.

These are the things grown-ups don’t warn you about.

Polly O’Keefe

 _Polly O’Keefe_

It’s easier to explain. And, for the first time, she has something that is hers and hers alone. Poly will be there, still, when she’s ready.


End file.
